


пытаясь держаться (за что угодно)

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: мини G - PG-13 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Он наблюдает, как его собственные металлические пальцы прочерчивают линии по предплечью, скользят по внутренней стороне и ниже к ладони. Он замирает там, где Стив обычно хватался за его руку, направляя, потом повторяет движение. Тягучие прикосновения к изгибам мышц и рекам вен.А потом накрывает осознанием. Стив больше никогда этого не сделает.





	пытаясь держаться (за что угодно)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [trying to stay in touch with (anything i'm still in touch with)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882153) by [thirteenghosts (newsbypostcard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/thirteenghosts). 



> Смерть основного персонажа, пост-ВБ.  
> Название – строчка из «I'll Still Destroy You» The National.

После сражения Сэм и Наташа позволяют Баки держаться поблизости, словно он всегда был частью команды. Баки благодарен, даже чувствует облегчение. В любых других обстоятельствах он сознательно изолировался бы ото всех, независимо от атмосферы вокруг, но с того момента, как Стив…

Ладно. Приятно быть среди тех, кто тоже его любил. 

Пустые разговоры оказываются легче, чем ожидал Баки, словно Стив по-прежнему где-то неподалёку. Будь он жив, объединял бы их, и если они сплотятся сейчас, Баки не сможет не думать, что в этом как-то замешан Стив. После всего, что он видел за эту неделю, эта мысль уже даже не кажется абсурдной – дух Стива не сдался бы так легко, пусть даже его тело вышло из игры. 

Впервые за долгое, долгое время Баки обнаруживает, что его развлекает идея о жизни после смерти. А свободу воспринимает как прощальный подарок. Наташа иногда сидит рядом с ним. Баки это нравится. Они проводят время в молчании, просто таращась в никуда, и иногда обмениваются случайными историями. Иногда они про Стива, иногда нет, иногда они просто говорят про Россию. Баки рассказывает ей о своём советском прошлом, и они даже смеются. На самом деле, это не особо смешно, но странным образом поднимает настроение. Словно из груди уходит тугой комок, о котором он и не подозревал. 

Сэм чаще заводит разговоры о настоящем. В большинстве случаев Баки даже может это вынести. Он раздумывает, не пребывает ли до сих пор в шоке. Прошло несколько дней после того, как… короче, после того, как, а он по-прежнему не пролил ни слезинки, не отреагировал хоть как-то мало-мальски заметно. Баки слышит, как Сэм и Наташа вполголоса обсуждают между собой полное отсутствие реакции с его стороны, и думает, что они, вероятно, ждут, когда, наконец, грянет гром. 

Честно говоря, он тоже. Пусть даже Баки не уверен в происходящем. Он знает, что Стив ушёл. В его голове нет отрицания, нет вопросов. Он думает об уходе Стива и знает, что это правда. 

Просто – насчёт души. Он не может отогнать эту чёртову идею. Сэм не огрызается уже несколько дней, так что Стив должен быть где-то поблизости и делать что-то. Верно же? Делает что-то для всех них, заставляет ладить друг с другом, не давая чувствовать гнев и вину. Спасая от того, что они должны бы чувствовать. Он просто обязан. Другого объяснения нет. 

Хотя, конечно же, такого не может быть. Стива здесь нет. Это иррациональная идея, в которую Баки не верит. Он ведь просто в шоке. 

Однажды Сэм кивает ему за завтраком. Баки переводит на него взгляд. Кажется, он выпал из реальности, не заметив этого. 

– И как она тебе? – спрашивает Сэм, указывая на его руку. – Выглядит мило. 

– Неплохо, да?

– Кажется, этой рукой ты уже не ударишь с прежней силой.

– Ты не то, чтобы не прав. Есть... свои тонкости, – у них был точно такой же диалог со Стивом шесть дней назад. – Мой стиль боя довольно агрессивный. Я уже не могу закончить его одним ударом, – он пожимает плечами. – В любом случае, стреляю я лучше. 

– Слышал об этом, – говорит Сэм. – Вечно был вынужден использовать кулаки, потому что наш Мистер Звёздно-Полосатый-Флаг предпочитал ходить врукопашную. 

– Ну, Уилсон. Ты не можешь позволять ему помыкать собой. 

Сэм стискивает зубы, благословенно игнорируя настоящее время. 

– Он и не помыкал. Дело во мне. Пытаюсь соответствовать имени, которое никогда не хотел носить. 

– У тебя хорошие инстинкты. Можешь работать в обе стороны. Сражаться от самого сердца. Стив всегда так делал. 

На этот раз он использует правильное время, и Сэм почти улыбается, словно это Стив сам сказал ему. Баки едва не спрашивает, чувствует ли он тоже, что Стив рядом с ними в этой комнате, – но вовремя прикусывает язык. Не стоит казаться психом, сейчас эти люди его друзья, и он намерен оставаться с ними столько, сколько сможет. 

– Я думал, ты больше по серебру, – говорит Сэм. Оба игнорируют напряжённость в его голосе. – Но золото на тебе неплохо смотрится. Знаешь, немного шика. Пожалуй, самое близкое к тату, что ты можешь позволить себе на этой руке. 

– Ага, – соглашается Баки, слегка улыбаясь. Его пальцы скользят по лентам золота, вьющимся между пластин, точно так же, как это делал Стив, когда первый раз прикоснулся к вернувшемуся Баки. Эта рука не совсем оружие, скорее, дар благоволения. Он выучил это по прикосновениям Стива. – Я знаю, что это, ну, временно – возможно, в ближайшие пару лет у меня будет новая рука, но… Я склоняюсь к тому, что хочу что-то вроде этого на другой руке. Зеркальное отражение, или… – он встряхивает головой. – Для целостности. 

– Да, – отвечает Сэм, его улыбка почти трагична. – Стиву бы понравилось. 

Баки кивает. Искусный металл новой руки легко подчиняется его воле. Он наблюдает, как его собственные металлические пальцы прочерчивают линии по живому предплечью, скользят по внутренней стороне и ниже к ладони. Он замирает там, где Стив обычно хватался за его руку, направляя, потом повторяет движение. Тягучие прикосновения к изгибам мышц и рекам вен.

А потом накрывает осознанием. Стив больше никогда этого не сделает. 

– Ох, – выдыхает Баки, наконец-то осознав, почему ему так нравятся эти линии золота. Он трёт свою руку металлическим пальцем, но всё, что он видит, – 33 ему или 101, он всегда тянулся за Стивом Роджерсом, а сейчас ему нужно найти новую цель.

Он рад, что Сэм здесь. Переводит на него полубезумный взгляд. Пальцы всё ещё лежат на руке, он боится их сдвинуть. Боится того, что сдвинется. 

– Он ушёл, – говорит Баки. – Верно? 

Судя по лицу Сэма, так оно и есть. 

Комната впервые за эти дни кажется пустой. Глаза Сэма блестят совершенно определённо, кадык дёргается, он собирается ответить, но он лишь кивает, вцепившись в ручку кружки так, словно она последнее, что он ещё в состоянии контролировать. 

Баки встряхивает головой. Необъяснимо, но из его груди вырывается что-то, похожее на смешок. Он сжимает губы и хмурится, эмоции клокочут в горле. 

– Вот дерьмо, – бормочет он и снова смеётся, хоть это и не звучит как смех. Пальцы скользят по узорам на руке. – Полагаю, теперь я понял. 

Он обводит комнату взглядом, надеясь почувствовать присутствие Стива. Но он больше не уверен в этом. Он не может сказать, где заканчивается воображение и начинается реальность. 

– Пошёл ты, – рвано выдыхает Баки, на случай, если Стив всё же слышит его. – Иди нахер. 

Он представляет печальную улыбку, мелькающую на лице Стива под этой идиотской бородой, и, пожалуй, этого достаточно – может, это всё, что он чувствует. Возможно, Стив целую неделю шатался где-то, чтобы увидеть их со стороны, а может и нет. В конечном счёте, уже всё равно. 

Баки шумно выдыхает и обводит комнату взглядом, стараясь не замечать, как Сэм впивается зубами в собственный кулак. Он прочищает горло и отпивает кофе. 

– На какой стадии ликвидация последствий? – его голос каким-то непостижимым образом звучит почти нормально. 

Сэм смахивает слёзы, откашливается и медленно выпрямляется. 

– Пожары потушены, – хрипло отзывается он, скрещивая руки. – Тела убраны, по большей части. Всё ещё приходится уничтожать пришельцев. 

– Выжившие? 

– Т'Чалла дал им убежище. 

Баки кивает, опрокидывает в себя остатки кофе и решительно поднимается, не желая больше отсиживаться. Он чувствует, как что-то, чего не было раньше, заставляет его расправить плечи, и смотрит сверху вниз на Сэма, завязывая волосы в пучок. Протягивает руку, поднимает Сэма на ноги. 

– Борись от самого сердца, – бормочет Баки, встряхивая Сэма. – Так, как всегда делал Стив. Идёт? 

Сэм выдерживает его взгляд, улавливает, что он хочет сказать, и кивает. Баки кивает в ответ.

– У нас много работы, – говорит Баки и хлопает его по плечу, он миллион раз видел, как это делает Стив, – передавая что-то и поддерживая. – Готов? 

– Да, – отзывается Сэм. 

Комната словно растворяется. Сэм расправляет плечи. 

И теперь Баки знает, где навеки обосновался Стив.


End file.
